Meeting Ty Rux/Volcano eruption
This is how meeting Ty Rux and volcano eruption goes in Ty and Revvit. gang arrives in the Dinotrux world Sparkya: Cool world. You think you know dinosaurs, Wuyan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But these are Dinotrux. Part dinosaur, part construction vehicle. Bullet Fist: Cool. Maybe if I scan one of them, I would have a new mode. Evil Ryan: Looks like a safari is in order. In memory of Megatron and Ariel Arach, Ryan, I will not let you suffer the same fate, Ryan. Thomas: Wait. Ryan F-Freeman: What is it, Thomas? Something about my friend Ariel Arach? I remember her name. Thomas: Something isn't right. See that cave. Bertram T. Monkey: his Keyblade Is it Predaking? Megatron? Bunny rabbits? Thomas: No. the nearby cave, white metallic eyes open and a Tyrannosaurus Trux rolls out of the cave and roars, causing the other Dinotrux to run away Sci-Ryan: Run, Megatron and Wuyan! It's a Tyranosaurus Trux!! Evil Anna: Hehe. Nice name for a Tyranosaurus. Trux. Sci-Twi: Calm down! I'm sure he means no harm. Sci-Ryan: Oh. If he's hungry for something? Sunset is an all you can eat salad bar! Take a bite! Bertram T. Monkey: Wait. T-Trux stops yawning Evil Ryan: Hello, T-Trux. We come in peace. What is your name? Ty Rux: Ty Rux. But you can call me Ty. Sci-Ryan: I'm Sci-Ryan. at Codiper Montage This is Codiper Montage. Brother of... Codiper Montage: Juniper Montage. Evil Ryan: Name's Evil Ryan. And that's Ryan, Thomas, Meg, Sci-Twi and some others. Ty Rux: Good to meet you. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. So. I guess you know Sci-Ryan's Autobots. Sparkya, Skyflower Bloom and Bullet Fist. Ty Rux: Cool. I have a lot of muscle. Sparkya: I guess you do. But, I need some flight. Maybe a certain dead Con leader. Ryan uses his magic to change Megatron to his jet mode Evil Ryan: Ready. Sparkya: Thanks. Megatron's jetmode and Ty Rux Crash Bandicoot: What mode did you get, Sparkya? Sparkya: A jet powered T-Trux! Evil Ryan: I could do that. Robot mode coming up. his magic to change Megatron to a Care Bear Bertram T. Monkey: That's not it. Megatron: Oh, really? Matau T. Monkey: Looks like Megatron is looking a bit... yellow? Ryan F-Freeman: Funshine Bear? You look so cute. Megatron Megatron: Enough of this. Evil Ryan: Now, I am humiliated. sighs Madam Magianort: Yeah. Megs is cool like Funshine. chuckles Makes him 20% cooler. Evil Anna: Guys! Get to the robot mode part already! Ryan F-Freeman: Presto change-oh! transforms to his Robot mode from Predacon's Rising Ty Rux: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Cool. At least you notice me wearing my Wuya outfit. Ty Rux: Yeah. Like that style. grins Crash Bandicoot: Nice. Evil Ryan: Let's see if he find something he eats. Evil Anna: Is it tacos? Matau T. Monkey: Nope. Meg Griffin: Let's find out. knocks a rock aside, revealing black rock underneath Ty Rux: Oar. Spikewave: Cool. He eats Oar like a rock eater. Ryan So. In the episode of Xiaolin Showdown called "In the Flesh", why you need to change back from your ghost form? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Wait, what is that noise? volcano nearby erupts Crash Bandicoot: A volcano? explodes Evil Ryan: Run!!! Spikewave: Wuya Autobot, transform! to his jetmode Sparkya: Okay. transforms run Crash Bandicoot: I guess I remember Princess Jess fight Codeficent when he turned into a dragon. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it. At least we could find a safe place. Like I remember Wuya in her ghost form, my ghost form was a male version of Evil Anna: You said it, Wuyan. Jessie Primefan: I guess so too, [ Sci-Ryan: Wow. If Megatron don't make it, tell Rianna, Lance loved her! Jessica Fairbrother: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts